


Multifandom x Reader

by deathgirlmorgaine



Category: Adventure Time, Doctor Who, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Kill la Kill, My Little Pony, Sherlock - Fandom, Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathgirlmorgaine/pseuds/deathgirlmorgaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be writing "_____ x Reader"s for tons of fandoms! Please make a request for a character. I'll make more than one for a single character as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multifandom x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> \--Request List--  
> Sweden x Reader (Hetalia)  
> Tenth Doctor x Reader (Doctor Who)  
> Tsukiyama Shuu x Reader (Tokyo Ghoul)  
> Levi x Reader (SnK)  
> Uzu Sanageyama x Reader (SnK)  
> Norway x Reader (Hetalia)  
> Death the Kid x Reader (Soul Eater)  
> Justin Law x Reader (Soul Eater)

Comment on THIS chapter to request a character! All others will be ignored.  
Request Format:

Character-  
Fandom-

I'm really sorry if I skip your request.. I am a part of every one of these fandoms, but I cannot write all of these characters..Apologies! Yours may be done in the future, though!


End file.
